Blind Date
by remioromen1344
Summary: AU. Naruto's friends set him up on a blind date. What he finds is totally unexpected. Is there more going on than meets the eye? SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto pulled into his usual parking space behind his apartment. His friends all piled into his car without any semblance of grace or silence. "So where are we headed?" he asked. Kiba shouted "Burger King!" at the same time Sakura and Ino yelled out "Cook Out!" Naruto winced. "Sooo… Sonic it is, then." Whoops and hollers resounded from the backseats.

Sitting in the car munching on Sonic's conies and tots, Naruto is totally unsuspecting of what is to happen next. "So Naruto," Sakura sipped her limeade then stated bluntly, "We've set you up on a blind date." She held up her hand, sensing what was coming. "You can't back out of it, so don't even try. We're tired of seeing your love life suffer. Consider this an intervention." Naruto scowled.

He responded loudly, "I don't need your help. And it's not _suffering_! I'm just too busy for stuff like that right now. I could find somebody if I really wanted to!" Kiba snorted. Naruto turned to glare at him. "And you guys aren't exactly going out with someone every nig—" Kiba opened his mouth and Naruto interrupted with "I mean a _significant other,_ Kiba."

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "You know what? Fine. I'll do it. Just to prove that I can if I want to. As long as you guys swear to _never_ do this again!" If only Naruto knew what the resounding laughter would mean for him.

Sakura smiled at him. "Good. You're to meet your date at _Villa Nueva_ in your usual back corner booth at 8 o'clock on Friday night."

_'Two days. That only leaves me two days to mentally prepare myself for whatever bogus date these idiots set up. Well, at least it's at the Mexican restaurant. Who knows? Maybe she'll be nice and we'll have a good time. If not, there's still gonna be burritos.' _Naruto smiled inwardly, careful not to let his mouth so much as twitch.

Friday rolls around and Naruto walks in his apartment to see Sakura and Ino waiting on his couch. "Somehow, I get this feeling of impending doom." Sakura laughed a little too loudly and slapped his back. "Come on, I want to help you get dressed." "Sakura, I'm not a total idiot. I can dress myself, you know." She grinned, "Ah, but this is a special occasion." Naruto grunted in reply, knowing he couldn't possibly win an argument against Sakura.

In the end, Sakura had rummaged through Naruto's closet _and_ dresser, finally picking something out. Naruto was somewhat confused to see that it was something he would normally wear anyway. "Sakura, was this really necessary? I probably would have picked that out on my own, anyway." Ino snorted. "Of course it was necessary. She wanted to go through your drawers and this was the least rude way to go about it." Naruto just gaped.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I'm going to get a quick shower. I don't want to smell like the gym, regardless of how I feel about going out."

Sakura waited until she heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door before she let out the breath she had apparently been holding. "Thank god he doesn't still have that stupid yearbook. This just might be the perfect prank after all." She clapped her hands together, marking a job well done. She and Ino took their leave to go meet up with Kiba, but not before putting a smiley-face sticky note with a heart on it on the bedroom mirror that said "Good luck getting lucky!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto pulled into the parking lot of Villa Nueva and sat there, wondering to himself why he was starting to feel nervous. _'I'm 22 years old, dating is not supposed to be a big deal anymore.' _He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, straightened his shirt, and climbed out of the car. He walked in, hearing the familiar chime of the door. He smiled at the waiter. "Hola, Alejandro! Estoy encontrando a algien. Está aquí?" Alejandro returned the smile, responding, "Es en su cabina usual? Entonces, sí, está allí." Alejandro nodded towards the back. Naruto could see small spikes of black protruding from the top of the booth. _'She's got an interesting hairstyle, at least. This _could_ be fun after all.'_

Naruto approached the booth, nearly tripping on some strange metal rod. "What the sh—" Naruto quickly stopped himself and looked for the instrument of devilment. He was surprised to see a white cane propped up against the wooden booth. The girl jumped slightly and turned, eyebrows raised above her sunglasses. She began to apologize, "I'm sorry, I should have folded it up." _'He,'_ Naruto thought to himself only mildly unpleasantly. Then it hit him. This was his date. This was his date, his blind date, in his booth, waiting on him… with a white cane. He wasn't stupid, his blind date had a… _'Oh.' _ The color drained from his face. He forced a smile. "Please excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call." The man furrowed his brow, but nodded.

Immediately, he dialed Sakura's cell phone. Before she could even say "hello," he spat out a "_Not fucking funny, Sakura._" He heard Kiba, Sakura, and Ino all cracking up in the background. "You three are fucked up and I can't believe you would go this out of your way for a stupid prank. This is low, even for you three." They just laughed even harder. He hung up, fuming. _'A _**blind**_ blind date.' _He shook his head sadly.

Naruto slid into his side of the booth, apologizing. He smiled and tried to make pleasant conversation, even more intent now on making this a decent date. "I assume you already know who I am, so what's your n— " The man interrupted. "Look, I know what this is about. Your friends are playing a cruel joke on us both. I only came as a favor to one of my own friends. I knew what yours were up to, so don't take pity on me. I came only because I happen to like this restaurant." Naruto blanched and then flushed. He held up his hands defensively. "Hey, look man, I'm really sorry. I had no idea they were doing something like this. Please forgive them and let's just try to have a good time anyway, okay? Look, this is like, this will be my treat, okay? I'm seriously really sorry."

Naruto's date looked down, unsure of what to do next. "Hey, come on. You seem like a really nice guy and… I mean, well, I won't lie, you're pretty cute," Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath. "Hn. You really think so, huh?" Naruto turned even redder. "You heard that?" The brunette chuckled. "I'm like Daredevil. Hasn't anyone ever told you being blind gives you super hearing?" Naruto couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "You're alright, man. What's your name, anyway?"

The dark-haired man smiled his first smile of the night and replied, "Sasuke."

They talked over dinner, getting to know one another. Likes, dislikes, anything Naruto could come up with to ask. He tried to steer clear of the whole vision thing, though. After they finished eating, Sasuke muttered, "You might as well ask. Everyone else does." Naruto raised his hands defensively again, despite Sasuke's inability to see him. "Hey man, it's none of my business. The way I see it, you'll tell me if you want me to know. Here, let me get the check."

Frankly, Sasuke was stunned. He'd never met someone so effervescent, so polite, and so totally unaffected by his blindness. _'But what else can you expect from Naruto?' _So when Naruto returned and asked, "What now?" Sasuke was unsure how to respond. Naruto blushed and asked, "Well, if you don't have anything else to do, maybe we could hang out a little longer?" Sasuke straightened and blushed, though only slightly.

"I'm blind, what else do I have to do?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto frowned. He paused, thinking. "Well, we could go see a m—Oh god, open mouth insert foot." Naruto blanched again. Sasuke snickered. "That, I'd like to see." Naruto laughed. _'Thank god he has a sense of humor.' _"Well, what about shakes?" Naruto seemed so excited, Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell him he hated sweets. "Sure. You're driving." Naruto couldn't help but laugh again. Sasuke smiled a small smile to himself.

The car ride was pleasant. Naruto decided to stop by the Cook Out. "They have the _best _milkshakes!" Sasuke only nodded, grimacing inside at the thought of having to choke down a _milkshake__,_even for Naruto's sake. For a second, he almost wondered if it was worth it. But only for a second. When they reached the window, Naruto grinned at the attendant. "Hey, Hinata. Stuck with the window again?" She nodded meekly. "Alright, well. I'll have my usual strawberry, mint, chocolate, Oreo, banana, pineapple, caramel, and peanut butter milkshake. My buddy here will have…" He turned to Sasuke, who almost looked green. "What'll it be, pal?" Sasuke thought hard. _'The least horrible would be..' _"Cherry." "Cherry it is, then. Thanks, Hinata!" _'Well, at least they _look_ kind of like tomatoes.' _

They drove around, sipping their milkshakes. Sasuke was listening to Naruto's eclectic array of music when he heard something painfully familiar. "Is that.. is that _Rick Astley_?" Naruto immediately laughed deeply. "You never know when you're gonna need to Rickroll a passenger, right?" Sasuke almost laughed with him. _'Same old Naruto. Some people never change.'_

"Well, it's getting late. I have to do a project tomorrow, so.. Where you live? I'll drop you off." Sasuke gave him directions to his house. "It's actually my parents' house, but they're spending the fall in Florida or something like that under the pretense of a business trip." Naruto nodded. "Alright, well, do you want my number in case you like, feel like tex—calling me or something? I mean, I'd like to hang out again sometime, y'know, if you're cool with that." Sasuke turned in Naruto's general direction and stared for a minute before mumbling, "Yeah sure, whatever." Naruto grinned and took Sasuke's cell phone and programmed his information in it. "I'll see you around, Sasuke!" Naruto stupidly waved before realizing Sasuke couldn't see him anyway, and then stared accusingly at his hand as though it were at fault. He grinned to himself and drove back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>AN:I only included Spanish because, well, I wanted the date's gender to not be revealed to Naruto until the last second. The only gender-neutral pronoun really in English is "it," and you don't generally call people it. "Is my date here?" "Yeah, it's in the booth over there."

Anyway, sorry I had to throw in another language. I'm extra sorry if I offended real Spanish-speakers with my terrible Spanish. 3

"Hola, Alejandro! Estoy encontrando a algien. Está aquí?" Alejandro returned the smile, responding, "Es en su cabina usual? Entonces, sí, está allí."

"Hello, Alejandro! I am looking for someone. Is he/she here?" "Is he/she in your usual booth? Then, yes, he/she is over there."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto found it hard to focus on his daily activities. All he could think about was Sasuke. He was haunting him. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he knew him from somewhere, but that's stupid. You'd remember a cute blind dude. That's not someone you forget easily. _'Especially someone as great as Sasuke.'_ The following Friday, Naruto gets a text from a number he doesn't recognize. He checks it and finds, "Look, I don't normally do this, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again this weekend." Short and to the point. Had to be Sasuke. Naruto replied with "Hells yeah. When do you want me to pick you up?" before realizing, _'Wait, how the hell did he text me?'_

He got his reply ten minutes later. "Whenever, I guess." Naruto grinned. Sasuke was so easy to read already. Naruto texted back with, "I'll be right over :)"

Naruto felt giddy and nervous the whole twelve minutes and eighteen seconds (that he wasn't counting) that it took to get to Sasuke's house. He pulled in the driveway and got out of the car, approaching the house. He rang the bell and heard Sasuke shuffling to answer the door. When he opened it, Naruto could see a sparsely furnished living room. _'I guess it's so he can get around easier.' _

Naruto realized something important. "So.. wait. What are we doing?" He grinned sheepishly. Sasuke deadpanned. "You didn't think of something? What a moron." "Hey! You didn't think of anything either, bastard." Naruto thought. "Well, what do you usually do on the weekends?" Sasuke looked down ashamedly. "Not much. Sometimes I read. Listen to the TV," he mumbled. Naruto didn't miss a beat. "Well, then I've got it! Come on, we're going to my apartment." Sasuke turned to grab his cane and Naruto stopped him. "C'mon, Sasuke. I've gotcha. You don't need that." "I don't need your h-" Naruto grabbed his arm and led him down the steps.

Sasuke absentmindedly listened to Naruto's catholic selection of music again, staring towards the floor out of nervous habit. Naruto whipped into his usual parking spot and got out, dashing around to Sasuke's side before he even had time to move. He opened the door and lightly touched Sasuke's arm, offering support. Sasuke wanted to be angry at the loss of his independence, but because it was Naruto he felt only a warmth rising to his cheeks and the site of Naruto's hand. He let Naruto lead him out of the car and slowly toward the steps. "Alright," Naruto said, "there are stairs ahead. Watch your step." Naruto put his hand under Sasuke's elbow and Sasuke went a little rigid, wanting badly to be offended but still somehow unable.

Finally, he reached even ground and heard Naruto's keys jingle, signaling their arrival at their destination. The door creaked and Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's elbow again, guiding him around what Sasuke could only assume was a combination of furniture and the mess that comes from living alone. He sat Sasuke gently down on a plush sofa of questionable structural integrity. "So. Help me pick one."

"One what?" Sasuke tilted his head. "One of these movies!" "Naruto, did you forget that I'm _blind?_" Naruto chuckled. "Nah. Just go with it." Sasuke sighed. "Alright, what am I picking from?" Naruto began listing off movies just as eclectic as his music. "Casino Royale, House of Flying Daggers, Tears of the Sun, Bad Boys II, Speed, Blow, a Jet Li collection, a Bruce Lee collection, The Phantom of the Opera, The Princess and the Fr—okay, we'll skip that one. Uh.." Sasuke perked his head up. "What was that last one?" Naruto ducked his head. "I like Disney, okay? And besides, everyone knows musicals are the best." Sasuke snickered. "Okay, sure thing, _moron_. How about a Jet Li movie?" "Whoo! Jet Li it is. How about Unleashed?" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto popped the DVD into the player and leapt onto the couch, which noisily protested such actions, and made himself comfortable on the cushion next to Sasuke. Sasuke soon realized what Naruto's intentions were. Naruto began to narrate, in great detail, everything that was happening in the movie. It was almost as though Sasuke were really seeing it with his own eyes. His voice was filled with emotion, conveying everything perfectly. Sasuke almost wanted to hug him. He had never had anyone do anything like this for him before. _Ever_. To avoid showing exactly how much it meant to him, after the movie was over, Sasuke snickered out a "Now how 'bout that Princess and the Frog?" Naruto laughed and reached for the DVD.

Many hours passed before they tired of this activity. Naruto was so caught up in what he was doing, he didn't notice the time. He didn't notice Sasuke slowly leaning toward him. He didn't notice Sasuke hugging himself to avoid hugging Naruto. When the last movie ended, Naruto stretched. He looked at the time on his cell. "Oh, hell. When did that happen?" Sasuke was nearly concerned. "What?" Naruto chuckled softly. "It's after 3 AM." Sasuke shot up in his seat. "What?" Naruto stood up. "Well, do you want to stay here for the night?" Sasuke grew even stiffer. "_What_?" Naruto furrowed his brows and put his hands on his hips. "What, what, what. Is that all you can say tonight? I asked if you wanted to stay here. It's so late I just didn't see the point in driving you back. It's not a big deal though, if you don't want to stay."

Sasuke thought about it. "Let me just call my friend so he doesn't worry if I'm not home." Naruto grinned. "Sweet. I'll set up the guest bedroom." Sasuke was both relieved and disappointed with that statement. Naruto began making the guest room welcoming and overheard Sasuke in the next room. "Call 'Neji.'" A pause. "Hey Neji. Yeah, I know, sorry. I've been at Naruto's. Yeah." Another pause. "No! Dammit, Neji. I'm hanging up now." Naruto waited a minute before re-entering. "So I thought I heard you say Neji. Is that Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke momentarily looked concerned before cautiously replying, "Yeah."

"Ah! That's Hinata's cousin. I think he went to high school with us. Yeah! So that's cool. Alright, well I set the spare room up. Let me know if you need anything. I'll walk you in there. There's an adjoining bathroom. Let me know if you need any—oh, I already said that." He walked Sasuke to the bed and helped him sit down. Naruto shifted awkwardly. "A-alright. Well, I'm off. I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke. Sleep well." He smiled and turned before he could see Sasuke's slight blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up the next morning and was almost embarrassed to realize he was sleeping in one of _Naruto's _beds in _Naruto's _apartment. He carefully got out of bed and tried to feel his way to the door. He tripped on god-knows-what and tumbled over, cursing loudly on the way down. Naruto came rushing in from the next room, concern evident on his face. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I'm so insensitive! I didn't even think about this! I'm really, really sorry! Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke nodded, but looked away, very embarrassed to look so foolish in front of Naruto. Naruto mistook this for irritation, so he continued to apologize. "Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made you go somewhere you've never been before without your cane. I'll make breakfast, if you'll have it. Maybe some good food will earn your forgiveness?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pleading look he couldn't see.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. Just stop being so close to me." Naruto started and let go of Sasuke after helping him to his feet. "I'll go get start—wait, here, sorry, let me help you. But, wait, you said—" Sasuke chimed in with a mumbled, "It's fine, just get me to the kitchen and then stop hovering." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to the kitchen, sitting him down in a swiveling chair. Naruto immediately set to making breakfast. Sasuke was sitting unobserved, swinging slightly side to side in the chair. Finally, Naruto came up to the table with two steaming plates of eggs, toast, and bacon. "I hope you like scrambled eggs. I got you some orange juice, too." Sasuke just nodded and ate in silence. "Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. My friends always call me a dumb blonde and I guess they weren't far off in this instance." Sasuke mumbled "Your hair is orange" under his breath. "What? How did you know that?"

Sasuke continued to stare at his newly fascinating plate. "I can see smudges of bright colors. It's like looking through privacy glass covered in wax paper. But if something's really bright, I can kind of see a smudge of it. Like your h—" "Like my hair?" Naruto offered. "Y-yeah."

"Well that's cool!" Naruto beamed. "At least you can appreciate bright colors, which are the best kinds of colors anyway." Sasuke looked embarrassed before muttering a "thanks for the breakfast, moron. I think I should go home so you can get some of your school work done. Didn't you say something about having a paper?" Naruto almost spat out his juice. "Oh shit. I totally forgot about that. Alright, grab your st—wait, you didn't bring anything. Okay, well, let's go then!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto waved stupidly at Sasuke yet again after dropping him off. He shook his head in mock irritation and returned home. He had more than a paper to work on, now.

* * *

><p>AN: NARUTO'S HAIR _**IS**_ ORANGE. DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE HE'S BLOND BECAUSE HE'S NOT. _MINATO_ IS BLONDE. Kushina makes a remark in chapter sldkfjsdlkfj about her being a redhead and Minato being blonde and Naruto having orange hair. I know that's not the way it works in normal genetics, but that's how it works in manga genetics. Take it up with Kishimoto.

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or story alerted Blind Date! I will do my best not to let you down and write a great story for you! Much loveeeeee.


	5. Chapter 5

Many weeks passed. Each weekend, Naruto and Sasuke would meet for at least a few hours and do something, though never at Naruto's apartment. Whether it was narrating movies, going out to eat, or just sitting around talking, they made time for each other. Well, Naruto made time for Sasuke and Sasuke allowed it.

During these weeks, Naruto was under more stress and holing himself up in his apartment more often than any of his friends had ever seen before. They also heard he took on a second job. They also noticed him squirreling away money he usually spent on stupid things like ramen, video games, and action figures.

As the semester was beginning to draw to a close, Naruto began to slow his pace. One day, he was sitting around the apartment drinking beer and having a movie-and-pizza night with Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. After they pestered him about why his furniture was gone and received no real answer, Naruto was quiet for a few minutes before he softly inquired, "Why did you guys pull such a nasty prank, anyway?" Sakura stared at him. Ino looked at him and asked, "You really don't remember him, do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I mean, I thought he seemed familiar somehow, but I don't really recall him from anywhere. Do I actually know him from somewhere?" Kiba finally threw himself into the conversation. "Dude, don't you remember that asshole athlete you were crushing on freshman year of high school?" "No?" Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Think hard, Naruto. He was in our year and you were really falling for him and he ignored you. He was mean when he actually did speak to you. And then, at the beginning of sophomore year, right when you thought you might be getting somewhere with him, he just disappeared and never contacted you again. How could you forget something like that?"

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh hell. I knew he looked familiar. Well, it's only fair to let you know I'm still seeing him. I'm not going to hold that against him. You never know what people are going through. Sakura, you remember how you and Ino fought in high school. If you had only stopped to talk to each other, maybe you wouldn't have been such nasty bitches." They both glared. "Well, I mean, you see my point."

Kiba shook his head. "Look man, Hinata told me afterwards that Neji encouraged Sasuke to go. Sasuke knew it was a prank and he showed up anyway. Maybe we're just not giving the guy enough credit." "Thank you, Kiba. God. At least somebody in here has some sense," Naruto threw out with a pointed glare at Sakura and Ino. Kiba softly suggested, "Maybe you should talk to him, man. See what really went down. I mean, the bastard's blind now. He didn't used to be. Something obviously happened, dude. And I think he remembers you." Sakura and Ino had the decency to look shamed. Sakura just nodded her agreement. And Ino snorted out a, "Well, he _is _hot."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. These guys weren't a total loss. He knew he loved them for a reason. "Alright guys, well, I'm going to go see him and see what's up. Wish me luck!" Naruto swung his jacket over his shoulder and grabbed his keys before he walked out the door.

He showed up at Sasuke's house unannounced and rang the bell. He could hear Sasuke's usual shuffle and saw his confused face behind the opened door. "Naruto? What are you doing here? It's only Thursday." "I know, and I'm really sorry. But I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in? It's a little chilly out here. I'm too beautiful to freeze." Sasuke rolled his eyes and let Naruto in. "Um, I hate to be a nuisance, but… Do you suppose you could turn on a light?" Sasuke turned. "Oh. Right. Yeah, it's to the left of the door. You'll have about as much luck finding it as I would." Sasuke smiled to himself. A click and then a triumphant, "Found it!"

They sat on a sofa, the only piece of furniture in Sasuke's living area. "So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto looked at his lap and wrung his hands. "Well, you see, I just realized that you know who I am." "Of course I do, idiot. I've been talking to you for months now. What did you expect?" "No, Sasuke, I-I mean like, from before. You knew me in high school, didn't you?" Sasuke noticeably paled and looked down, away from that shock of orange he's come to know so well. "Yeah, I guess I did." "And I want you to know that I finally remembered you, too. I knew you were familiar somehow, I just couldn't place it. High school was like, fifty million years ago."

Sasuke grew quiet and almost whispered, "Is it true that you liked me then?" Naruto's cheeks burned brightly. "Y-yeah, I did. A lot, actually." "Is it just because I was a top athlete?" "No way. If I didn't hate being on a team, I could have been a top athlete, too. That had nothing to do with it." "Was it my looks?" Naruto laughed. "They certainly didn't hurt, but that's not it either." Sasuke somehow seemed relieved. "Do… Do you like me now?" Naruto continued to blush furiously. "Yeah, I do, Sasuke. At least as much as then."

Sasuke almost looked surprised. "You're not still mad at me?" "Hell no. Why should I be? You had your life and I had mine. What went on in yours was none of my business and I figured you wouldn't have changed schools just to get away from me, so what's the big deal?" Naruto paused for a minute. Then he spoke softly, "I worried about you, you know. For a long time. I wondered what happened, where you were, if you were okay." Sasuke stared off into space and then replied, "I didn't want to leave, you know." Naruto looked up. "Really?"

"When I left sophomore year, it was because of.. all this." He gestured to his eyes. "I had to go to a special school after that and I was too embarrassed for you to see me like that. I should have just told you I liked you when I had the chance, but I was too stuck up and immature." Naruto beamed. "Well, you just told me. And even though you're still stuck up, I _suppose _you're more mature. Still a bastard, though." He laughed. Sasuke pretended to be offended.

"Well, I won't ask what happened. You've told me more than enough already. Well, I hate to leave so early, but I really have a lot of work to do. I might not get to see you this weekend, but I swear I'll make it up to you. You can call me if you want, though. I know you won't be able to stand not having me around." He grinned a Cheshire grin and laughed. Sasuke muttered something about "yeah, right, whatever." Naruto stood up and approached Sasuke, pausing only a moment before hugging him to his chest and cradling his head. Sasuke was frozen stiff. Naruto murmured something quietly before leaning down and kissing Sasuke between the eyes. Color shot up Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto waved goodbye out of habit and returned to his apartment, more determined than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was preoccupied with thoughts of that simple, sweet kiss. It had already been two weeks and still the thought captivated him. Periodically, he would feel the blood rush to his face and hold his fingers to the tingle on his forehead. This is the weekend he was supposed to hang out with Naruto again. Unfortunately, Naruto had called and cancelled _again_ even though school was done. Sasuke was disheartened, to say the least. _'Is it because he found out it was me?'_ He shook his head. _'Naruto wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure he's got a good reason.' _

Naruto sent him a text later that weekend saying, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much. If your parents still aren't back, do you want to spend Christmas here with me?" Sasuke was shocked, but excited. "If I have to." Naruto sent back an immediate, "Great! I'll pick you up Christmas Eve around six."

Naruto wanted to daydream about Sasuke, but there was too much work to be done. School might be over, but his work and learning weren't. He was only ¾ of the way through learning basic Braille. His furniture still wasn't back yet and, to make things worse, he was behind schedule. Only three and a half weeks left until Christmas. Not to mention how increasingly difficult it was to keep his friends out of his apartment… And his hair. _'Sometimes it's like babysitting_,' he thought.

'_And now, for Sasuke's room.'_ Naruto laid the tarp out on the floor and began to paint over the terrible cream color with a soothing dark blue. He replaced the blinds with eclipse curtains for which he painted the draw cord neon. Then, he made his way across the house modifying any and all thresholds that could easily be tripped on. Each room had to have a seamless continuity with the others. He placed strips of reflective neon tape around the left and right sides of each and every doorway. The same tape was on the handle to the refrigerator and freezer, the toilet handle, and in the center of every doorknob. The drawers and cabinets were all labeled with Braille tags.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned at his (albeit tacky) handy work. He looked over at the clock. '_It's only eight o'clock. I still have time to study some more.' _Okay, time for his next Braille lesson. The bright side to teaching yourself is that you don't get in trouble for being late.

Midnight rolled around and Naruto showered as quickly as possible and crawled into bed. His stomach growled angrily. In his zeal, he had forgotten to eat all day. He groaned and rolled over. "Tomorrow, stomach. Tomorrow," he promised.

A week and a half later, his furniture finally arrived. Naruto was overjoyed. He spent the rest of the day arranging it. It took the whole day before he was satisfied. There were clear pathways in every room. Each item of furniture had been reupholstered so that Sasuke would be able to see it. Lightly colored and framed in bright colors, they were perfect. Tacky as hell, but perfect.

Now to spend the next two weeks perfecting his Braille.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto felt sweat gather on his palms and forehead despite the frigid weather. It was Christmas Eve—time to go pick up Sasuke. He was prepared for Sasuke to be a little Grinchy, but he couldn't help but smile thinking about how Christmassy his apartment looked. He jammed to some rock Christmas music in the car. He could practically hear Sasuke making fun of him. _'Well, at least it's not _Rick Astley_.__' _

Naruto finally ran out of road. He was in Sasuke's driveway. He took a deep breath and slowly got out of the car and approached Sasuke's front door.

He knocked, summoning Sasuke who, upon answering the door, almost looked pleased. Naruto asked, "Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded, so they got in the car and made the drive to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke miraculously made his way up the steps without incident and heard Naruto hesitate instead of unlocking the door. "Sasuke, I have something very important I want to ask you. Will… Will you… Will you move in with me?" "Please?" he added. Sasuke stiffened immediately. How was he supposed to react to this? His heart was screaming "Yesyesyesyesyes!" But the dark, cynical part of him thought, and spat, "I don't need your help or your pity. I've been doing fine on my own!"

Naruto looked down. "It's not that at all. It's not you who needs me, but me who needs you. I don't like being alone, Sasuke, and you fill a hole in my life I didn't even know was there. I know you don't need help... and I don't _pity_ you. Rather, I think I might _love_ you. So will you think about it? _**Please**_, Sasuke?"

Sasuke immediately blushed fiercely. He couldn't help but cover his face with his gloved hands. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and kissed his hair. "Okay" Sasuke mumbled into his hands. Naruto whooped and jumped in the air with a raised fist. "Alright! Well, come on in. I've got something to show you." Sasuke thought to himself again, _'Does he keep forgetting I'm blind?'_

Naruto opened the door and flicked on the light. Sasuke took in all of the changes Naruto had made. That's right, he could see them. "Did you… Did you do all of this for me?" Sasuke almost looked moved. "I did. And go check the bookcase. And the drawers." Sasuke did as he was told. "Braille? But you can't read Braille…"

Naruto grinned. "I can now. I learned... for you." He blushed a little. Sasuke straightened and turned to Naruto. He looked like he was trying not to cry. Naruto opened his arms for a hug and, to his surprise, Sasuke walked over and gave him one. He was frozen for a minute, but quickly returned it tenfold. "Psst, Sasuke…" He jabbed his finger upwards. Sasuke saw a blur of green with small white smudges. He blushed bright red and pulled his hood on over his head. Naruto simply cupped Sasuke's face and dipped down and kissed his mouth softly.

At first, Sasuke didn't respond. But then, Naruto felt Sasuke's arms slip quickly and quietly around his waist. He decided to push his luck, gently pressing his tongue against Sasuke's lips. Immediately Sasuke allowed it and groaned into the kiss. Naruto thought he would die. It took all of his will not to take Sasuke right there. So, with reluctance, he ended the kiss and just nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"My friends are coming for dinner. In like, ten minutes. Otherwise…" He cleared his throat. "Right. So. Is that okay with you?" Sasuke nearly grimaced. "Yeah, I need to learn to like them, anyway." Naruto smiled.

The dinner went well and everyone was pleasant and cheerful. Sakura and Ino helped clean up before heading home. After they left, Sasuke and Naruto were happily left to dessert.

A/N: I didn't write a sex scene because I wasn't sure if y'all wanted one or not. I'm going to mark this as complete, but if I get enough requests for one, I'll try to add a lemon. :3 Thanks for reading, everybody! *heart*


	8. Epilogue optional

A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter was a wee bit of a cop out. I'm really sorry. Sometimes I just feel awkward writing sex scenes, and I really didn't feel like one belonged here, but some of you asked for one so I tossed something in. Please keep in mind, however, that Sasuke is **not** _totally_ blind. He can see some movement and bright colors. He always knows where Naruto is because of his hair, and it's feasible, however improbable, that he could in fact see the movement of Naruto's hand.

Mostly, it's bad storytelling. I'm really sorry. I swear I won't cop out again. But this chapter's totally optional, so you defs don't have to read it.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino were helping clean up after dinner. Naruto popped his head into the kitchen. "Thanks guys, but I think we can get it from here! Y'all go have some fun." They smiled and waved, taking their leave. Sasuke was elbow-deep in dishes. Naruto grinned as he walked up to him. Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't care, continuing to scrub at the dinnerware. Naruto slipped his arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned in to Sasuke's ear with a "We have a dishwasher for this, you know." Sasuke took a momentary pause, but continued washing.<p>

Naruto slid his arms up Sasuke's chest and pulled him closer to kiss his neck. Sasuke dropped the dish he was working on and splashed water all over himself and Naruto's arms. Naruto laughed lightheartedly. One of his arms worked its way to Sasuke's neck and the other to his back. He pushed Sasuke forward and pressed into his neck while he ground his erection into Sasuke. "Do you want this?" Naruto's voice was deep and husky. Sasuke could only nod. Naruto flipped Sasuke around and kissed him, pressing himself into Sasuke. Sasuke groaned into the kiss. Naruto felt himself grow harder. He lifted Sasuke onto the counter, ignoring the water and suds.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and pulled him in, never breaking their kiss. Naruto began kissing and biting Sasuke's neck. Sasuke managed to stutter a meek, "Can we go upstairs? I don't want my first time to be in your kitchen." Naruto moaned at those words. He snatched Sasuke off the counter, still holding his hips. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto kissed him wildly as he carried him to the bedroom. At this raw display of Naruto's strength, Sasuke found himself the hardest he's ever been.

Naruto threw Sasuke on the bed and tore off his shirt. Sasuke just stared. Naruto began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans before looking questioningly as Sasuke, who hadn't yet stopped staring. He slid off his pants, but left his boxerbriefs. He climbed on the bed and crawled over to Sasuke. He gently lifted off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Sasuke was still mesmerized by Naruto's body. Naruto grinned a cocky smile and leaned in for a kiss. He slowly kissed his way across Sasuke's jaw, down his neck, and down his chest and abdomen. Sasuke was blushing furiously by the time Naruto made it to his navel.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans with his teeth and pulled down the zipper. Sasuke couldn't help but moan. Naruto felt his cock twitch. He pulled Sasuke's jeans down enough to expose his member. Sasuke looked embarrassed. Naruto suppressed a chuckle. He began to slowly stroke it, his grip firm. Sasuke was trying not to rock into Naruto's hand.

Naruto went down on Sasuke without hesitation. He took the whole member in his mouth at once, feeling the head touch the back of his throat. Sasuke let out a strangled groan and fisted his hands in Naruto's hair. Naruto gradually increased his pace, swallowing Sasuke as well as he could. His hands held a bruising hold on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke tightened his grip in Naruto's hair almost painfully and Naruto moaned. Sasuke rocked into Naruto's mouth a few more times before he came without warning. Naruto barely choked, swallowing all that he could.

Sasuke was flushed and shaking. Naruto kissed him softly. Sasuke turned away and mumbled "You didn't have to do that." Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to. Besides, you said you've never had sex with a guy before, right?" Sasuke curled further into himself. He muttered an incredibly meek "I've never done anything with anyone." Naruto started. "What? Why not? Surely you're lying." Sasuke put a pillow over his head and replied. Naruto gently took the pillow away and looked questioningly at Sasuke. "I've only ever been interested in you, Naruto, and then the whole blindness thing happened and it's just never really come up, okay?" Naruto flushed. "Me? But surely you must have liked someone else at some point." Sasuke shook his head. "Well… are you sure you want me to be your first? I mean, we don't have to do anything."

Sasuke turned to face him. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else, Naruto. I love _you_." Naruto grabbed Sasuke into a tight hug and buried his face in his neck. "Oh my god, you are so cute. I love you so much." Sasuke was too embarrassed by the situation, so he turned the attention to Naruto. "What about you? You didn't finish." Naruto sat up and chuckled. "Would it make you feel better if I had?" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto stood up and slipped off his boxerbriefs. He walked over to the bed and kneeled at the foot of it. He ran his hands through his hair, then down his chest and abdomen, and then his thighs. Sasuke was watching intently, noting the movement and cursing his vision. Naruto licked his fingers and palm, then lowered his hand to his erection. He began stroking himself, up then down. He began turning his wrist, rotating his hand around his cock. He firmed his grip and began stroking faster, eyes half lidded and head tilting back. Sasuke couldn't help but moan out, "_Oh god,_ _Naruto." _ That was enough to send Naruto over the edge. He came hard, releasing on his hand and bed sheets. He curled up next to Sasuke and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."


End file.
